Lament
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: He drew her close to him, his arms circled her small body, careful to not crush her. He bent his head forward and planted a kiss on the top of her head and allowed a moment of weakness on his part by joining her as they both lamented on this love that could never be.


_**A/N:** I WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO SHIP THEM AND I TRIED SO HARD NOT TOO but I did anyway. And this story is exactly why I did not want to ship them because all I can see is pain unless Mamare Touno reveals something new about the world they are stuck in._

_**Disclaimer:** Mamare Touno owns all and I only own the pain I harbour in my heart for my ships._

* * *

**Lament**

_=Krusty X Raynesia=_

* * *

Gaming was supposed to be a way for him to be himself. An escape from the oppressive environment of society and his family. Away from the need to be the perfect man his parents had groomed him to be. Since his sister decided to become a NEET _(Not In Education, Employment, or Training)_ at the age of 18, the pressure was all set on him by his parents.

He had never blamed his sister because if he was strong enough to remove the mask he had on, he would choose a life of comfort too. But his parents had done a good job in instilling the sense of responsibility into him at a young age so he took it upon himself to play the role of a filial son.

He first heard of Elder Tales from his college mates. Intrigued at this global scale MMROPG, he secretly created an account and purposefully chose a character class that was the opposite of his nature.

Berserker.

Not putting his brains and perfect memory to waste, Krusty the Berserker soon rose to be one of the most famous players in the Japanese server and also the leader of one of the largest battle guild, D.D.D.

But after years of playing, the high was starting to wear off. He would log in occasionally when an interesting event or quest was up and because he was leader of a guild. The day they announced that the new expansion pack would include an increased level cap of 100, the fire in him burned brighter and on the day it was to go on live, he found himself being Krusty the Berserker, stuck in the world of Elder Tales.

* * *

"Are you going to leave?"

Her voice brought him back to the present, from the corner of his eyes he could see her silver head bowed low and her slender fingers lightly touching his armor.

_'It was all supposed to be _just_ a game!'_

His mind raged on as his treacherous heart bled for the young noblewoman despite the calm and collected look he had.

He would not lie that the he approached the princess because she reminded him of his sister and the live he wished he could had lived. Despite being free of the clutches of society and his parents, he still had responsibilities to shoulder. No thanks to a certain bespectacled tactician.

But soon he sought her company more often and began to know the real her. Despite her lazy and aloof personality, she was clever and compassionate. She stumbled a few times in the beginning but eventually she managed to pull through, securing the ties between the Adventurers and her people.

The day he found out that he saw her as a woman and not a shadow of his sister, when he realised that she was more than a means of amusement for him, was the day he cursed the game and the world he was in.

* * *

"Princess."

Raynesia of House Cowen tightened her grip on his cool armor, hiding her face from him when he turned to face her.

_'This isn't how a young lady from a noble house should act!'_

She could hear the nagging voice of her maid, Elissa, in her mind but she chased it away. She was not being a noblewoman now. She simply wanted to be Raynesia, a woman hopelessly in love with the monster by the name of Krusty. And she was not that stupid to know that this feelings will only bring more pain than happiness to her.

He was an Adventurer.

She was a People of the Land.

There was no way they could ever be together.

"I've heard from Lady Akatsuki. You have found a way to return."

Being in the company of the Adventurers for a few months, she had uncovered more about them and the discovery baffled her. Stories of being from another place, that all this was just a game and her people - her included - were not really real, sent her mind reeling but she kept all of those information to herself.

She didn't even confided in Elissa about it.

But the monster knew. He always knew what was on her mind that it terrifies her.

"I thought you would be glad that you can finally get rid of this monster," Krusty's low voice resonated through her but just like how he could read her, she eventually found out that she could read him too. So despite how lighthearted those words sounded, she could feel the heaviness behind it.

"Stop it."

She finally gained the courage to look up, her eyes stern despite the moisture on its edges.

_'Stop trying to act tough!'_

Was what she thought but was unable to say. His eyes flickered at her serious look and he lifted his hands to her face. His finger brushed her cheek lightly, the mask slowly fading away from his eyes.

Raynesia held his hand in hers and pressed his palm firmly on her cheek, savoring the warmth as she watched the hurt and longing in his eyes that reflected hers.

She was a respecter of freedom, especially the freedom of the Adventurers. The fact that they were never a part of this world drives into her the fact that she had no right to dictate anything to them. She had no right to make him stay. But still her heart cried out.

* * *

_'Stay.'_

Krusty knew that was what she was thinking about in her mind as she squeezed his hand, a tear slid down her cheek and his fingers. His heart squeezed tightly in his chest, unable to bear the sight of this woman he came to love feeling sad. But he was also unable to offer any comfort to her because they both knew it would be a lie in the end.

So he only did what he could.

He drew her close to him, his arms circled her small body, careful to not crush her. He bent his head forward and planted a kiss on the top of her head and allowed a moment of weakness on his part by joining her as they both lamented on this love that could never be.

* * *

_**A/N:** If you guys think it is fun writing this, you are wrong! My own heart aches for them so badly!_

_Reviews are love and I would really like to hear what you have to say about this story._


End file.
